ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
ECFW
Extreme Championship Fatal Wrestling (formerly Extreme Championship "Fantasy" Wrestling) is a roleplay based E-Federation founded in April 2002. ECFW is a member of the very prestigious, elite, and exclusive eList, meaning that the ECFW and its Titles are recognized in the E-Fed world. =What is ECFW?= Extreme Championship Fatal Wrestling is a professional wrestling company, opened in early 2002, that serves as an entertainment platform to people all over the world. The ECFW is an international wrestling company that tours all over the world, but primarily hosts its shows and events in the United States of America. The ECFW's main Headquarters and Coporate Offices are located in Hollywood, California. History The Beginning Extreme Championship Fantasty Wrestling was created by two best friends, known simply as "Nick" and "Pat." Nick and Pat opened the ECFW with the idea of a professional wrestling company that "Always Gave The Fans What They Want." The very first ECFW show took place on Monday, April 29, 2002, an event that would be headlined by Hard Stone and J-Dogg taking on Scorpious and The Scorpion King (together known as "The Kings") in a [Match[[. This match would eventually be voted the 2002 [http://ecfw2006.tripod.com/home/awards.html ECFW Match of the Year. Together, Nick and Pat operated the ECFW for several weeks, their co-ownership acculminating at the ECFW's very first pay-per-view event, entitled "Cyber Carnage." Cyber Carnage would quickly become an ECFW tradition, and it is known as the ECFW's premier event. Cyber Carnage is to ECFW, as the SuperBowl is to the NFL. Cyber Carnage 1 was ECFW's very first pay-per-view event, and it was held on May 19, 2002 at the Gund Arena in Cleveland, Ohio. The event saw a one-night tournamet to determine ALL of ECFW's first Champions. At the end of the night, Raptor and J-Dogg wrestled in the Finals of the tournament, with Raptor winning the match and the very first ECFW World Heavyweight Championship. J-Dogg being the First Runner Up in the historic tournament, would be awarded the very first ECFW Intercontinental Championship. Also at Cyber Carnage 1, the other Runners-Up were rewarded Championship Gold. Hard Stone would be rewarded the first ECFW Regional Championship and Power P the first ECFW HardCore Championship. The night after Cyber Carnage 1, on May 20, 2002, the ECFW held a match to crown the first ECFW Tag Team Champions, a match that would be won by Scorpious and The Scorpion King, collectively known as "The Kings." A Change in Management Shortly after Cyber Carnage 1 took place, and after it was deemed a success, Co-Owner Pat was forced to relinquish his duties in the ECFW Office, as he had other personal obligations he needed to attend to. Pat's leaving left Nick as the sole Owner of ECFW, as he has remained to this day. Nick would prove to do his job well in the coming weeks, as ECFW prepared for its second pay-per-view event, entitled "June Jam," taking place on June 9, 2002. On that night, Power P defeated Raptor in Raptor's farewell match to win the ECFW World Heavyweight Championship. Later in the show, Hard Stone and J-Dogg teamed up to beat The Kings in a Tag Team Championship Hell in the Cell Match to win the Tag Team Titles. During and after the match, an unknown masked man would attack both Hard Stone and J-Dogg. J-Dogg was able to pull the mask off of this unknown attacker, to reveal the man to be none other than the Owner of ECFW: Nick himself. Nick would begin to show his true colors, doing everything he could to make both Hard Stone's and J-Dogg's carrers miserable. By this time, the ECFW had signed many new talent, many of which would go on to become some of the ECFW's greatest and most recognizable stars. Many of these names included Tiny Tim and Wasted Youth, who were a tag team known as "Sudden Impact." Also signed was J.R. Rose and Shannon Black, who were another tag team known as "The Neurotic Outsiders." Things were looking up for the ECFW, as people from all over the world began to take notice of the "New Fed on the Block." In late June of 2002, J-Dogg defeated Power P to win the ECFW World Heavyweight Championship, and this was in addition to the ECFW Intercontinental Championship he had won a month earlier at Cyber Carnage. But it was just days after J-Dogg won the ECFW Championship that the ECFW took a short hiatus, vacating all Titles and clearing its roster. A Fresh Start ECFW would reopen its doors the first week of July, only days after going on hiatus. The roster saw many of the same names on the original roster, with several additions. On the ECFW's return show during the first week of July, on its new weekly program, "Sunday Night Suspense," J-Dogg won an over-the-top rope battle royal to determine the new ECFW World Heavyweight Champion, making J-Dogg a 2-Time ECFW World Champion. J-Dogg would lose his Title nearly two months later against Tiny Tim at the August pay-per-view, "Extreme Pain." Tiny Tim had separated from his tag team partner, Wasted Youth, and had revamped his image, becoming much more arrogant and cocky. It was during this time that Pat made his return to the ECFW, and he wanted control back in ECFW. Nick refused to grant any kind of power back to his now-ex best friend and former ECFW Co-Owner, Pat. With the help of a wrestler named Chris Hawk, who won and lost the ECFW Intercontinental Championship, Pat challenged Nick, who had the help of former 2-Time ECFW World Champion, J-Dogg (who had come to good terms with Nick), to a match for absolute power over ECFW. This would lead to a Fatal Four-Way Steel Cage Match at ECFW's September pay-per-view, "Hall of Pain," which saw Nick vs. J-Dogg vs. Pat vs. Chris Hawk, in which the winner would be declared the Owner of ECFW. J-Dogg won this match, which was the last time we saw of Pat for a long while, and the last we saw of Chris Hawk, period. J-Dogg would run the ECFW for several weeks, eventually winning a Number One Contender's Royal Rumble Match to earn a shot at the ECFW World Champion, Hard Stone, who had defeated the former Champion, Tiny Tim, shortly before. Hard Stone would defeat J-Dogg to retain his Title at the October event, "Death Wish," and shortly thereafter, Nick would return to take back control over ECFW, as J-Dogg went on a brief hiatus. 2003 2003 opened with a bang, as the January 4th pay-per-view event, entitled "Destruction," saw Bracken wrest the ECFW World Heavyweight Championship from Hard Stone. By early February, Hard Stone had regained the Title, his 3rd and final reign as ECFW World Heavyweight Champion, only to lose it just under a month later at March's "End Of An Era" to ECFW's newest acquistion, Stitches, who earned his fame in TKO Wrestling, who had recently gone out of business. Bracken would then retire from in-ring competition, and disappear for a few weeks. Brand Extension It was the Spring of 2003 when ECFW Owner Nick decided to shake things up again. Nick would appoint two General Managers, one being Bracken and the other being a man by the name of Chris. Nick then separated the two weekly shows, putting Bracken in charge of Thursday Night Thrashing, and Chris in charge of Sunday Night Suspense. The roster was then split, with half of the roster being excluive to "Thrashing," and the other half being exclusive to "Suspense." The ECFW World Champion would appear on both shows. Eliminator would put an end to Stitches' Title reign at the April pay-per-view event, "King of Kings," an event that would become one of ECFW's most important and anticipated events of the year. Starting with 2003, each year the ECFW would hold a tournament featuring many and neraly all members of the active roster in order to determine a Number One Contender to the ECFW World Title, who would fight for the Title in the main event at ECFW's premier event, Cyber Carnage. The Semi-Finals and Finals of this tournament, dubbed the "King of Kings Tournament," or simply known as the "KOK Tournament," would take place at the actual King of Kings pay-per-view itself. At the 2003 King of Kings event, Eliminator would become the new ECFW World Heavyweight Champion, and Andre Lacriox would win the very first "KOK Tournament" to earn a shot at the ECFW World Title at "Cyber Carnage II," to be held on May 10th. Bracken and Pat were very fierece competitors, each man trying to out-do the other by putting on the better show each week. the wrestlers on each show shared the same mentality, trying to out-perform their counter-roster. The feud would culminate at 2003's biggest event, "Cyber Carnage II," headlined by Hard Stone defeating Nick in a brutal No Disqualfication Match, as well as Andre Lacriox' emotional submission victory over Eliminator in what would be voted the 2003 ECFW Match of the Year; Andre Lacriox was the new ECFW World Heavyweight Champion. The End of the Brand Extension Shortly after Cyber Carnage II, Bracken would relinquish his duties as the Thursday Night thrashing General Manager, leaving Nick in charge of the show. Chris remained the General Manager of Sunday Night Suspense, but that would end at the second annual "June Jam." On that night, Chris challenged Nick for fulll ownership of ECFW and both of its shows, and this would lead to a huge tag team main event. Nick's team would win the match, maintaining Nick's positsion as ECFW Owner and giving him control of both Thursday Night Thrashing and Sunday Nighht Suspense; the brand extension was over, the rosters were combined and to compete on both shows each week, and Chris disappeared. Through the summer of 2003, the ECFW World Heavyweight Championship would change hands two times before being declared vacant when then-Champion Rob Ekos, who had won the Title in a huge upset at July's "Buried Alive" pay-per-view, had walked out of the ECFW and vacated the Title. A tournament was then put together to crown the new Champion, coming down to Gil "The Thrill" Harris and Justin Sayne. =ECFW Title Belts= ECFW Championship ECFW Intercontinental Championship ECFW Tag Team Championship ECFW Women's Championship ECFW United States Championship(Defunct) =ECFW Roster= Male Assassin Bryan Fury Carter Cole Donny Downfall Gladiator Jason Blade Johnny Gargano KT Morris Lonewolf Matt Arcara Montego Sam Wilde Shawn Turner Silver Dagger Slade Craven Female Alexis Knight Brianna Hilton Courtney Bell Kitten Charrington Layla Monroe Lucky LeFay Maxie Fox Misty Hilton Tatium Tyler Viper Venom Tag Teams AKA (Assassin and Slade Craven) The Brat Pack (Gladiator and Jason Blade) The Cactus Crew (Carter and Cole) Managed by Cassie Stables The Foundation of Success (Sam Wilde, Kitten Charrington, Matt Arcara, Brianna Hilton) Staff Nick (Owner) Pat (On-Screen General Manager) Owen Nelson (Play-by-Play Announcer) "Big" Ben Little (Color Commentator) John Davis (Interviewer/Reporter) Rena Summers (Interviewer/Reporter) Sam Jenkans (Ring Announcer) Red Hairing (Senior Referee) Stanley Harrison (Referee) Bob Spano (Referee) Matthew Rice (Referee) Josh Pinth (Referee) Reese Jagger (Referee) Johnny Smith (Referee) Greg Petty (Referee) Leonard Fisher (Referee) Nathan Greenland (Referee) Alumni Amber Flynn Andre Lacroix Andre Machinko Andrew Flash (aka Captain Flash) Aric Hart ArJay Army of Darkness (Bullseye & Malakai) Big Blue Devil Bounty Hunter Brad Thomson Brother Matthew Bulldozer Bullseye Burt Twiddle Bracken Candy Caine Celtic Ceven Gordon Chopper Chris Christopher Duma Chris Hawk Chris Nixon Cobra Coke Corey Venom Danny Caine Darknyss Dasch Van Ryn Dean Angel Demon Hunter Devastation Devon Quinn Diamond Dr. Funk 'N' Stein Duke Thorn Eliminator Evan Crisis For One Night Only (Coca Boy, Cola Boy, Kitten Charrington, Burt Twiddle, Marko Caine & Danny Caine) Foxxy Fabulous Forsaken (Rob Black & Quake) Fuel (Glycerin & Syphon) G.A.M. (Banzai & JRoc) Gangsta White Gil "The Thrill" Harris Glycerin Gothika Guardian Hack Hard Stone Hayabusa Wing Heat High Impact (Tiny Tim, Brianna Hilton, Sam Wilde & Corey Venom) Jacob Gold J-Dogg Jack Jack "Thunder" Caine JayTee Jeff "2Xtreme" Slate Jenny Omega Jeremiah Vastrix John O'Neal JR Morris J.R. Rose Justice Justin Sayne Justin Warner Kasumi Kai Kelly Gorgeous-Hart Kid Machinko Kid USA Kristen Hart KT Morris Kurt Evans Kyve Hart Laylena Morgan Lynn Black Mad Dog Malakai Marko Caine Mark Duma Max McCants Mental Abuse (Bryan Fury, Max McCants, Stef Morrus, Natasha Omega & Sydney Lyons) Mystery Nastaha Omega Mr. Jones New Aged Warriors (Big Blue Devil & Hayabusa Wing) Nick Night Rider Northern Rocker Nosferatu NutCracker Outlaw Paige Wilde Pat Peter Lenex PJ Pimp Daddy Power P Preston Jacks (aka Cola Boy) Quake Raptor Randy Triplett Ravage Rob Black Rob Ekos Ryan Storm Sadistic Shawn Crusher Sage Seidon Samoa Fat Sandra Wolfe Scorpius Scottie Caine Scott Machinko Scott McMel Sean Helmsley Shadows of Agony (Jason Blade, Donny Downfall, Steeve Sinister, Alexis Knight, Tatium Tyler and Sandra Wolfe) Shannon Black Shaun DaCool ShowStopper Star Statik X Steve Fox Steeve Sinister Stef Morrus Stephan Silverstone Stitches Sudden Impact (Tiny Tim & Wasted Youth) Sudden Impact Stable (Tiny Tim, Brianna Hilton, Wasted Youth & Corey Venom) Sudden Impact 2 ( Tiny Tim, Layla Monroe, Peter Lenex, Brad Thomson, Mike Angel, Dean Angel & Amber Flynn) Sydney Lyons T.J. Doom Tag Team Supreme (Sam Wilde & Kitten Charrington) The Angel Boyz (Mike & Dean Angel) The Big Shot The Caines (Marko, Danny, Scottie and Candy) The Chozen (Guardian and Tristan) The Coca Cola Boys (Coca Boy & Cola Boy); (aka Version 2) The Expert: Classic Pain The Family The Kings (Scorpious and The Scorpion King) The Machinkos (Kid Machinko & Andre Machinko) The Main Event(Bulldozer, Bounty Hunter, Aric Hart, Randy Triplett]] & Night Rider) The Neurotic Outsiders (J.R. Rose & Shannon Black) The Path Of Light (Brother Matthew, Mark Duma, Christopher Duma & Tatium Tyler) The Perfect One The Phantomlord The Scorpion King The Untouchables (Ravage, Gangsta White, & Mad Dog) The Real Life Crew (Aric Hart, Stef Morrus & JR Rose) The Wave The Warrior Team ECFW Team TNG (The New Generation) Tiny Tim Trance Tristan Version 2.4 (Sam Wilde, Preston Jacks, Kitten Charrington & Paige Wilde) Vic Viceroy Viper Wasted Youth Xan Xing Xavier Stevens Xi'an Remus